pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena (anime)
Serena is a Pokémon trainer of the Kalos region and one of Ash's traveling companions. Her goal is still unknown for the time being. Little is known about her relationship with Ash, although she was childhood friends with him before the start of the series. Biography Despite the fact that Serena is Ash's newest female companion and has just started her journey, she met him when they were younger back in Pallet Town years ago at Professor Oak's summer camp. In XY007, it was revealed that Serena was lost in the woods and Ash had helped her out. Since that day, they have been together as childhood friends for a long time before Ash started his journey. Appearence Serena marks a return to basing Ash's female companion off of that generation's female player character. However, Serena is also the first to have undergone minor cosmetic changes for the transition to the anime, whereas May and Dawn remained the same. Among the cosmetic changes are: *She appears younger or shorter than her game counterpart. *The hair is a much darker shade, and seems slightly shorter. *Her skin tone is very faintly darker than her game counterpart. *Her fingernails are short and trimed like most other characters on the show, rather than long like her game counterpart's. *Her fingernails are kept natural without any nail polish on, while her game counterpart wears a faint pink nail polish. *Shirt collar is white instead of black. *The sunglasses on the hat and the bracelet on her left wrist are absent (the bracelet depicted in her game artwork, though, is actually the Mega Ring). *Her eyes are blue despite the fact that her hair is not blonde like her game counterpart, where they should be grey, matching her current hair color. *The bow that's on her hat is not on her game counterpart. *Her hat appears larger, more curved, looking similar a staw hat. *She wears shoes unlike her game counterpart, which wears sneakers, however they are in the same design. *The line going down from the top of her shoes, down to the soles, is one straight line. While on her game counterpart sneaker's they are two seperate lines. *She also does not have the purse that her game counterpart does. Pokémon -type starter Pokémon owned by Serena. It made its debut in XY003 when Serena got it through Professor Sycamore. |type = fire |image = Serena's_Fennekin.png |nameline = Fennekin}} |info ='Serena's Espurr' is a -type Pokémon owned by Serena. |type = Psychich |image = |nameline = Espurr}} Trivia *Serena is Ash's first companion to have known him personally before the very start of the series. *Serena is the first female companion to take the longest time to officially join the main cast since the start of the series. (7 episodes) *She is the second main character to keep her Japanese name. The first is Iris. *She is also the second of Ash's female traveling companions to choose a Fire-type Starter Pokemon (her Fennekin). The first was May when she chose Torchic. *Serena also marked the longest time where one of the female traveling companions will meet Ash at the beginning of series (even though she knew him previously in their childhood in Pallet Town). *Serena wears a similar hat that Leaf in FireRed and LeafGreen wears, but with a different color scheme. *It was revealed in XY006 that Serena met Ash at Professor Oak's summer camp. Gallery Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Female Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Characters from Kalos Category:Pokémon movie characters